The Horrible Truth
by D4N63R0U5
Summary: Given a second chance at life, A young Lightning is on a personal quest to make amends for what happened years ago. Can he do so while discovering the truth about himself? A prologue to a 4 part story. Rated T for Violence and Mild Profanity.
1. Chapter 1: Electric Genocide

There are many things about Equestria not everyone knows about, this one is about an OC named Lightning, many ideas and tales were written for him, but this one is the true story. Not even the Mane Six had much to do with it.

It's not at all a friendly tale, rather a gruesome one, how a small tyrant, before he was stopped, took 5 innocent lives. But you can read the events of that horrible night below.

And how in the end, things were made right.

It was a stormy night, thunder boomed everywhere, and lightning filled the dark skies with a moment of light.

"Go! Pillage them all!" A young stallion commanded. He was no older than 7, yet he had fearsome power. He could create electricity with his body, and use it as a weapon or even armor.

A small group of about 2 or 3 stallions hid behind a boulder, watching the young tyrant.

"Zack, where's Stardust?" A stallion asked, his name was Mac, Stardust was his lover. He kept her near and dear.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I tried getting her over here, that little monster attacked, and... she saved me, I didn't get to look for her... I'm so sorry."

Mac shook his head and looked next to him, a private scared out of his mind kept peeking at the young pony wreaking havoc.

"Listen to me, Blaze, I know you're afraid. But you gotta stand with us. We have to keep him busy until the princesses get here, Hawk should've gotten them the letter by now." He said, looking at the Sky.

"But Mac... how can we keep him busy? We tried that minutes ago and three houses were destroyed in seconds." The Pony asked, hoping to be kept in safety.

"I won't lie, it won't be easy, not at all, but if Equestria wants to have a tomorrow, we need to act here and now." Mac assured him, suddenly, an exploding boom near them covered everything in dirt. When the dirt subsided, there was a giant crater.

"I can hear you brave pathetic fools! None shall survive! Not on this day! Ah ha ha ha!"

The young stallion was named Lightning, nopony knew where the prince came from, only that he was in a destructive rage and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Damn! If he figures out where we are, we're really doomed!" Mac stated, putting his friends into a cautionary state.

For minutes, the 3 kept hiding, and Mac was getting uneasy, did Hawk actually make it?

"Come on, Hawk... this is all on you... you had better make it..." Mac hoped.

"Mac, look!" Zack pointed out, in another rock, Stardust was sitting there, bandaging her wounds, she noticed her fiancé and waved.

"Oh thank Celestia... she's ok... but now we need to get her here. You guys get ready, I'll distract him, and you help her here." Mac ordered, getting ready.

"Don't worry, pal, we got this." Zack smiled confidently.

"W-we do...? Er... I'll do w-what I c-can!" Blaze tried being brave, but he just couldn't muster the strength.

Mac bolted towards his dearly beloved, but nearly got fried, then Zack and Blaze began distracting the tiny tyrant.

"How stupid. So you two wish to fry first? Very well, I'll grant your wish! DIE!" He shot a bolt at Zack that filled the area with a flash and a scream.

Mac got in cover with Stardust and looked back, fear took over his whole body, he could only shake at the sight of Zack on the ground, burnt badly. He looked at Mac and smiled.

"Don't you forget me, man... hey!" He felt a tug at his tail and looked, he smiled.

"Hawk!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Oh Zack, you sure do love being dramatic, don't you?" The strong stallion said, glad to have made it in time.

"I do, blame me. Did you get the message to the sisters?" Zack asked, hoping that he was successful.

"I tried, one of the guards wouldn't let me pass and said they'd look at it. It's just us." Those words threw Blaze into a panic.

Mac could hear the news and only sighed.

"Great... so we're in trouble..." Mac sighed. His mare turned his head to hers.

"Don't give up, Mac. You were trained for this! It's why I love you! All of you! You're like my family! So come on!" The other group heard, Stardust had an ability to cheer ponies with her speeches, Blaze had calmed down.

"Do you have any news for us, Hawk? Anything at all, you were gone for such a long time..." Blaze asked.

"I do, actually, Captain Silas is on his way to help us out!" Mac's head twisted over.

"The captain? That IS good! Maybe he contacted the princesses!"

Again, another explosion shot near the same spot and this time, Blaze was gone.

"Looks like I got the weak one... hahahaha!" The young tyrant laughed, watching them still.

"Blaze! No! Oh my god...!" Stardust looked away. She couldn't bear to watch.

Mac only felt rage while fighting tears back, Blaze was a good friend to him and Stardust.

"Mac! We seriously gotta go! This a death wish! It's ridiculous!" Zack cried out.

"We gotta hold out for Silas! Hang in there!"

The group for minutes kept hoping somepony would come...

None ever did.

At one point, Zack decided to take charge.

"Mac! You and Stardust get over here! If not, you'll perish! I'll distract him! I can do it!"

Lightning only chuckled. Could he really? He couldn't wait to foil that cute little thought.

"Hey light bulb! Over here!" Zack dodged the shots with ease, and Mac and Stardust were able to get across.

"Light bulb? Huh. Die." With ease, he made Zack trip, he then shocked him repeatedly, at one point, he wasn't moving anymore.

Mac had watched the horror with his own two eyes. He wanted to go for his friend, but there was no point, he'd only end up like him.

"Mac? W-why did Zack..." she noticed and began sobbing, her dear friend, gone.

"Mac... we seriously have to get out of here! Now! Screw duty! I'd rather live!" Hawk said, he was in a state he was never seen in before, pure shock and horror.

"I agree... we have to find a way to sneak away... and warn Silas to run!" Mac was being super careful, not wanting to lose anyone else.

Hawk pointed at a house with a family trapped inside.

"We have to help them... we can't leave them to die either!"

"No, Hawk, it's us or them!" Mac, horrified, said what he swore he'd never do.

Sacrifice others for himself.

"Mac... you don't mean that..." Stardust said, shocked. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying over her friends.

"Forget you, I'm going for them!" Hawk dashed toward the house and it seemed ok, the family snuck out, but sadly, again, another flash and the house was crushed, Mac could see a lifeless hoof sticking out.

Hawk had died protecting the family.

Mac had snapped, he was trying to shake his head and believe it was a dream.

"Celestia! Have you truly abandoned us?! Why weren't you here for us?!" He looked down, then growled. He looked at Stardust.

"Don't move. I'm taking that little rat down." Before Stardust could say anything, he stood before the young tyrant.

"One died in an explosion... one with being shocked... and the last with impalement. Tell me, Mac, how do you want to go? Since you are right here, you aren't leaving alive."

"You little monster... on this dusk, you took 3 of my best friends... you won't take me." He got face to face with the little stallion and actually made him back up.

"You know... there's a problem here..."

Mac suddenly gasped and looked down, a sword made of electricity was through him.

"And that's who do you think you are? Did you really believe I'd let you come and treat ME like that? You got guts. But... you won't be avenging your friends... ever." He tossed him away and he landed near Stardust.

Mac began coughing blood. He looked at Stardust.

"Mac... no, no, no!" She hugged him and began crying even harder.

"Star... it's ok... I... made the choice without thinking... I'm so... sorry..." the two shared their first kiss, when it was over, his eyes closed, and that was it.

Stardust, out in the open and alone, looked at the little tyrant, she had an idea. She faced him like Mac did, but grabbed him by the head.

"What are you doing?! No! Get off me!"

At last, Silas arrived and noticed the bodies of his friends, then at last, Stardust. He wondered what she was doing, but he knew in an instant. She was going to give her life to apply permanent amnesia to the little monster. She hoped it would stop him.

"Stardust! No! Get away!"

She looked back, smiling. There was no happy ending once she started.

"Sorry, Captain... I'm afraid I've fulfilled my duties... please keep yourself safe."

In moments, the whole area was engulfed in light. When it passed, Stardust was gone, and there lied Lightning, powerless and unable to remember a thing. He was asleep.

Finally, Celestia arrived. She hoped after she had gotten the letter, she'd be able to help save the 5, but it was too late, they were all gone.

"..." Silas only lowered his head in shame, tears running down his cheeks, he looked around, the memory haunting him was Stardust's carefree smile was the last thing he saw of her.

Celestia went over to Lightning, and only stared at him. What could've made a child so destructive? Who... and why?

Silas went over and wanted his chance for revenge, but knew better. He only looked at the necklace on the ground.

"Stardust... I won't forget any of you."

"Did you say Stardust? Silas, what exactly happened here?" Silas couldn't give an answer, she placed her horn at Lightning's and saw the locked memories, every single second, including the last, which was strange. She showed it to Silas.

Through Lightning's eyes, Stardust was face to face with him at the final few seconds.

"See you again someday... I love you Mac. Goodbye..."

The scene made Silas more emotional, he grabbed a stick and wanted to strike Lightning with it, to remind him of the pain he had caused tonight. He noticed Celestia only watching, she didn't try to stop him, he knew then, revenge wasn't the way.

"It's ok, Silas. I have a plan for our young friend here. A fitting punishment as well."

"Don't you give him an ounce of mercy... he deserves none. He's lucky I don't get to decide." Silas began walking away, having realized how he had failed, he planned on leaving, never to return.

"Goodbye, Celestia. Tell my friend Shining Armor I'll miss him." Without another word, he was gone.

Alone with the colt, she was torn, she couldn't punish a child, could she?

Years later...

A quiet evening, a couple days right after Luna made her return, she was called to her sister's room, she had a favor for her.

"Yes, sister? You... wanted to see me?" Luna was just happy that finally, she was off that lonely rock and back with her beloved sibling.

"Luna, a few years ago on this night... 5 brave ponies... they gave their lives to stop an evil from causing havoc on Equestria. The only survivor was said evil." She showed her sister the young stallion at about 13 years old. He had a spell that kept him in eternal sleep unless it was removed only by one of the two sisters.

"But... he's just a boy... how...?" Luna was confused. A young stallion causing the end of the world?

"Dear sister, listen to me. I will show you the events of that night." She did, and at the end, Luna had a horrified look on her face, she nervously looked at Lightning, who seemed at peace.

"Why is he here then?! Get rid of him! Banish him to the moon!" She said, obviously feeling horrible for the poor ponies.

"Luna, wait. He has permanent amnesia. And he can't awaken unless we let him. He's safe. But I must ask, can you take care of him? You don't have to, but you've always wanted a pupil of your own... haven't you?" She did, it was silly to admit, but she wanted to feel loved for her teachings. Of the moon and more.

"Well... I... how... what do I do? He's almost old enough to handle himself." Luna said, looking at him. She touched him, and he hugged her hoof.

In his sleep, Lightning could see her, but she was in a different image.

"Mom... please don't leave me..."

Strangely, the two sisters now knew why that night happened. His mother left him when he begged her. So he destroyed her home village.

"...I'll do it. I..." the sisters were reminded of their own parents.

"It's ok, we'll do it together. You won't be alone."

Later that night...

Lightning awoke, his vision was crazy blurry due to the blood rushing around to get him moving, he was hungry and thirsty, but he let his vision be clear before moving.

Who was he? Where? He looked around the empty bedroom. He didn't understand anything.

"Hello?"

And in an instant, Luna walked in, and smiled.

"Good evening, young one. Do... how do you feel?" Lightning looked around, trying to remember anything, only his name and a strange image of a mare he'd never seen before in his head.

"I... I'm ok... but... I only know my name... and... this... odd memory."

Luna had figured. Not everything was locked away. He only knew 2 things. His name and the final message Stardust left behind.

"Listen to me... your name is Lightning... B-Buckheart." The name was just one she threw together randomly.

"It is? Huh... I guess so. I seem to remember it... but who are you?"

"My name is Luna. I'm a princess of Equestria. And you're a prince. Of where? I do not know. I do not have all the answers you may wish to know."

Lightning looked down, he knew his name, he knew who she was... now, anything else? Nope. Nothing.

"I... " she didnt know how to say it. To simply call him a pupil? How?

"Hmm?" He asked, his head tilted.

"I'm your... mother." She knew Celestia wouldn't approve, heck, she barely does herself.

"Really? Mom, why do I feel so strange? It's like... I don't know anything." He asked, rubbing his head.

"It's nothing to worry about, Lightning. It'll pass. I hope you rest for now, we have things to do tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Well... I'll make sure to help you as best as I can." He said, laying down.

"Thank you." She left, she had to tell her sister what she had done.

Lightning laid in bed. He looked out the window and closed his eyes.

In his dream, it was pitch black, but there was a soothing voice. It sounded familiar.

"Soon... you'll get to make things right. Always trust in your heart. Don't let anyone tell you who or what you are."

It was quiet after that.

Author Note: lets get this out of the way, yes, the story makes no sense, yes, the characters are out of... well, character. And yes, emotion bombs.

I decided to redo Lightning's Quest, but I wanted to make a prologue so everyone who reads can understand. Hopefully I helped make it clear who's speaking this time around.

I've been gone, but I'm back for a while, there's a few things between now and Christmas that gotta get done. I have other plans afterwards.

For those that negative comment before, I know, too fast love triangles and unnecessary relationships and such. I understand and will do my best to make this better.

I hope you look forward to Chapter 2: To make amends.


	2. Chapter 2: To Make Amends

Lightning only laid in bed, he kept staring at the stars, he felt odd. Like he never existed until now. He looked around the room, there was nothing special about it. He noticed a couple books open, they were about Equestrian history.

"...no one's gonna notice I was up..." he snuck over to the books and began reading, it was hard for him to see. He noticed a burnt out candle, and relit it, then he began reading, for a while, his expressions kept changing, from happy, to sad, to angry, and even confused. He had read how war had always been a part of Equestria's history, but it was mostly peaceful nowadays.

Lightning stumbled onto a page about Stardust, for some reason, her name and picture seemed extremely familiar to him. He read each word with intense focus. He discovered that she was an Oracle. One that had fallen for a honorable knight, but his name wasn't mentioned. She had done a pilgrimage at the impressive age of 9, she blessed every city and town in Equestria with song and prayers. And when she became 16 years old, she was to lead a church, but her untimely death led to its closure.

"Stardust... why do you seem so familiar? I don't..." Lightning felt a pain in his head, for a second, he saw Hawk crushed by the house that a family was in, he shook his head and gasped.

"What was that...? Who was that... he seemed familiar too." Lightning decided to step outside and get some air. He sat at the porch and looked at the world below, he was in awe.

He could hear faint arguing.

"Mother?! What in all the world made you do something so foolish?!" Celestia snapped at Luna.

"Simply going up to him and saying "you're my pupil" wasn't enough! He wouldn't change if I... I had to. Whether you trust me or not, I made the decision, and that's all."

The room went silent.

"I hope it goes how you want... I want nothing to do with this." Celestia sternly warned. She stormed off to her room, leaving her sister alone.

Luna went outside and shook her head. She noticed Lightning up below. He was staring at the world, how pretty it looked at night.

"Did I make the right choice...?"

For a while, Lightning just watched the world, but he began getting tired and started heading inside.

"Hello...?" A faint voice said.

"Huh?" Lightning spun around and looked. He didn't see anyone around, Luna kept watching, curious as to what the voice was.

A glowing orb flew in front of Lightning and stayed in place, in front of him.

"Wow... what are you?" Lightning asked, trying to touch the orb.

"I am a friend, Lightning, and I need your help." The orb flew around him.

"Me? What can... I do? I... don't recall anything." This was true, he was surprised he could remember to breathe. The orb went into his heart and he waited. Luna watched, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, Lightning only looked up and froze, he could remember names, part of his childhood, everything except that night. He remembered fighting trees with a stick when he was younger.

"I've done you a favor, young one. Now will you help me?" The orb flew out of his forehead and he looked down, eyes closed. He felt stress simply melt away, his memories were back, but something wasn't right. He felt like he was missing something.

"Back away from him!" Luna flew down between them. Her wings spread.

"Mom... I..." he started.

"...I see... Luna, I need his help tomorrow. He is to visit a resident here in Canterlot, it's not too far away, you'll be able to watch, so there won't be a need to worry." The orb only levitated in place. Luna only looked at it.

"If it's a trap and you hurt him... I'll-"

"Relax, princess. He won't get hurt." But Luna wasnt going to be able to. It was odd, she felt such a strong need to protect Lightning. Why?

"Don't I get a say? I'm the one being asked..." Lightning tried pointing out.

"Of course... I apologize." Luna said, standing aside.

"Miss... um... orb? Who am I seeing and why?" Lightning asked, his eyebrow raised. He wanted to know more.

"I... oh, how do I explain this? I don't know who it is, but all I know is I'm supposed to ask for your aid, Lightning. I know I want to know who I was, and you're my only hope of ever finding out. Please, won't you help me? I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Lightning looked at the stars in thought, Luna and the orb watching him, wondering what he'd decide on.

But in his head, Lightning heard a voice.

"Do it. Your curiosity is peaked, no? Don't be a fool. Accept it."

What and who was that? Lightning felt concerned.

"Alright. I'll help. I'll meet this pony tomorrow. But remember, you promised my mother. You would keep an eye on me." The orb agreed and followed him inside.

"Just be careful, Lightning, we don't know what's going on here." Luna again mentioned with worry.

Lightning went to Luna and hugged her.

"It's ok, mom... I'll be fine..."

She could feel a mix of emotions. At one point, this was a horrible monster wanting to destroy the world, but what she was hugging was a child that she wanted nothing more than to protect at all costs.

"Of course, good luck." She left the room before she tried to beg any further.

Lightning noticed a light on the ground. He looked and saw that the sun was starting to rise.

"In a couple hours, Lightning. Be prepared and wait for me outside. I have a couple things to go handle." Without another word, the orb vanished.

Lightning looked at the sunrise and felt strange.

As if something like this was his destiny.

A couple hours later...

Lightning sat outside waiting, while he was, he stared at the scenery, the world truly was beautiful. How come he didn't remember anything? Everything felt so foreign.

Suddenly, he gasped and jerked his head up, he felt a horrible pain in his head.

"Hear me, weak one, ignore that pathetic glow stick and aid ME. Do so and you'll remember everything you wish to. Don't... hmph. Don't if you wish, but when I return, your death will be first. This, I swear."

Lightning opened his eyes and wiped the tears away, the pain gone, but he began to get nervous, what was that? And why did it threaten him?

"I'm here, Lightning! Sorry for taking so- hey... are you... crying?"

Lightning wiped the tears away and shook his head.

"Sorry... something in my eye..." he didn't want to lie, but who'd believe him?

"It's alright... you sure you want to go?" She thought how unfair she was, and wouldn't hate him.

"I want to help. Lead the way."

"Heh heh... lets see how this plays out..." the voice again said.

What Lightning didn't realize is that it was the monster deep inside his heart. The same one that killed the 5 a long time ago.

The whole walk was silent. Lightning followed the orb with his head hanging. He felt torn. Listen to the orb or the voice inside? He was afraid of the pain that could be afflicted by either.

At last, they reached their destination, it was an average home, but with marks along the walls, made by a sword. Then some destroyed training dummies. Lightning felt like someone who knew how to fight lived here. He gulped and looked at the orb.

"Go ahead... knock. I'm with you."

He gulped one more time and knocked at the door.

It felt like he was waiting forever for an answer, until finally, the door opened and a familiar pony stood at the doorway.

"Oh goody. Another kid here to prank me? Atleast YOU have the balls to stay and own up to it. Go ahead and come trash the rest of my crap, I don't care." He went and sat in a chair.

"Wait wait... I'm not here to destroy your stuff... I didn't even do anything!" Lightning said, defending himself.

It got quiet. So quiet, Lightning felt like bolting.

"...come over here to the light, boy. Let me see something."

Lightning looked at the orb.

"It's ok... go on."

Lightning stood in the light as instructed. The stallion slowly circled him, constantly "hmm" -ing.

"Son of a... it is you... never did I think I'd see your demonic little ass again. What, wanted to kill me too?"

Lightning began backing up, but cornered himself.

"Take a chill, kid. I see Celestia meant it when she said she'd help you... do you remember anything from that night?"

Lightning looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he looked around and grabbed a sword. Fear in his heart.

"Put that down, kid. I can see you aren't the same little beast... but I sense something familiar about you..."

Lightning dropped the sword. He watched Silas go to a chair and sit.

"How long have I missed my friends because of you? You may be different now, but I'll never forget what you did..."

Lightning watched him drink some kind of alcohol.

"I keep hoping this stuff might kill me someday." The tired stallion said.

Suddenly, it clicked, Lightning saw the faces of his friends and remembered their names.

"...Stardust..."

In an instant, Silas pinned Lightning to the ground, a blade at his neck.

"DONT YOU MUTTER THAT NAME!"

The room went quiet fast. Silas stared at the horrified young stallion, but saw a chance for revenge.

"Why shouldn't I kill you, huh? Why shouldn't I give you the same treatment you gave my best friends?"

The orb flew over and hit Silas in the head.

"Silas! Stop this right now!"

Silas slowly looked up, he dropped the knife, the flat part landed on Lightning's neck and he shook it off.

"I know that voice... Star? Is... that you?" Silas felt tears go down his cheeks.

"It is, Silas. I finally remember... I don't have time to watch this. I have two days before my spirit disappears. I know how to bring everyone back, but I need your help and Lightning's. Please... if you care, help me. Us."

Silas looked down with his eyes closed. How he had missed hearing her voice.

He got off of Lightning and nodded.

"Whatever you want, Stardust. I miss you guys horribly."

Lightning got up and kept a distance.

"But do we really need the child that did you guys in?" Silas asked, destroying all the alcohol he had. Relieved that there's a chance for his friends to return at last.

"We do, Silas. I'm sorry you don't like it, but I absolutely need his help. I only hope I can count on yours. You've always been there for me. For us."

Silas nodded and closed his eyes and kept silent for a moment, before looking at Lightning.

"You may not be the same monster, but I'm watching you, any funny business..." he warned and began grabbing his things.

"Lightning, we have to go to the castle of Luna and Celestia, the old one. Can you help us get there?" Lightning looked down. How could he possibly know? He had never been there, and yet, he knew exactly where to look.

"I can. I'll help you. But how do we save your friends?"

Stardust kept silent for a moment. What she was about to say went against everything she stood for.

"We use Black magic, it's incredibly risky."

Silas walked over, a creeped out look on his face.

"Star, Black magic? You became an oracle to ban that sort of thing! And now you wish to use it? It means our friends come become the living undead if it goes wrong!"

"I know that, Silas! But what choice do we have? I have seen how things are before I came here, my mother is a hermit. She never speaks anymore, and my father died. I want to come back! I'm scared to pass, Silas..."

The orb began to slowly float away.

"I'm scared... there are so many things I can do... how can I if I'm in heaven? I don't care if things are bad on this world, I want to live!"

Silas only stared at her and chuckled. She only wanted to live the life taken from her.

"I'll help you, Stardust!" Lightning hopped with a smile.

"I guess we can try..." Silas said. Something was bothering him.

A while later, the 3 were traveling, Silas lagged behind, he kept watching the ground.

"Lightning? Can I tell you a secret?" Stardust went over to the young stallion.

"Sure, what is it?" Lightning kept walking, watching her float around.

"I know Silas is down... before I died. Me and him were caught by Mac. Silas confessed his love for me. I didn't forget. I just knew Mac had a horrible attitude and stayed with him. I don't know why. I have to ask a horrible favor. Help me..."

It got quiet for a moment.

"...help me keep Mac away. I... love Silas too. He's done so much for me. I've watched him suffer for years, no more. Never again."

The young stallion had an eyebrow raised and his head tilted. How was he gonna do that?

"You guys ok? What's with the mumbling?" Silas asked.

"Nothing, Silas. I'm just glad there's a chance to see you all again. It really makes me happy." She said, flying around him.

An hour later, they reached the old castle. The doors were sealed shut.

"How do we get inside?" Silas wondered.

"...!" Suddenly, Lightning had trouble standing and his vision blurry, he could hear the little monster's voice.

"Yes... with her help, I'll hitch a ride and destroy them all... I will lend you my power. Betray me and I'll kill you."

Lightning shook his head and looked at the lock. The directions in his head were clear. He raised a hoof at the lock, and with a thought, electricity shot and destroyed the lock.

"In, you. I'm so close to freedom."

Lightning had no choice to listen for now.

"Ok, boys, follow me!"

While walking, Lightning replayed everything up to this point to help understand. (The readers too.)

He had finally regained his memory and knew he had caused many deaths long ago. Knowing he was responsible, he decided to make amends. But somehow, the demon inside had awoken and forced Lightning on and off to help him return or his life was forfeit. Silas had a nasty meeting with Lightning and almost killed him, but with powerful magic, a spiritual form of Stardust came and helped. She told the two that with the power of Black Magic, her and her friends could live again, but the catch is that they could be undead. It was a 50/50 chance. And lastly, Stardust remembered how horrible being with Mac was, she asked for Lightning's help in keeping him away from her, as she loved Silas.

Lightning opened his eyes and looked up. Stardust was skimming through book spines, reading the titles. Silas was helping her.

"When they find it, take over and bring me back."

"I won't." Suddenly, Lightning felt a horrible pain that drove him to the ground.

"You better, or that's the last feeling you'll remember.

A few minutes passed, then, a couple of hours.

"I found it!" Stardust pointed out.

"I'll help ya, Star." Silas went over to her and got the book out. It at all, didn't look friendly.

"Now we flip through the pages. The page is in here somewhere."

Lightning nervously watched, when Star found the page, she took a breath.

"Now! Do it now!" The demon screeched.

"I said I won't. Didn't you hear me?" Suddenly, the pain came rushing back, but Lightning stood tall. The other two were focused on the spell, but he was having a battle with his inner demon.

"You... dare r-resist me?!" He made the pain to an unbearable level, but Lightning had an idea. He gave in and passed out. He used a trick that allowed him to enter his own mind. He saw the dark little monster.

It was dead quiet inside.

"This is even better. If I kill you here, I can take over."

Lightning felt something awaken inside. Pure bravery.

"See, there's your problem. "If". Can you do it? We're the same. Your power can't kill me." Lightning said, a confident smirk on his face.

"I may be young, small, even. But with the power of hatred and sorrow, I can end you. I will love up to my father's expectations... where you have failed miserably."

The demon shot a bolt of electricity at Lightning but the stallion jumped out of the way. Thanks to said monster, he created a shield out of electricity for himself.

"You're pathetic, you need a fake mother to fill that empty hole in your head? In your heart? Is that what you want? To be told what to do? Freedom is all that matters!"

Lightning kept dodging the shots and flew over him, he got close enough to slap him with the shield.

"YOU are the pathetic one! Luna isn't my mother, you're right. But she cares like one. So until a day comes where I'm no longer loved or needed, I'll never abandon her! Love and hope are what keeps a family together! She's not blood related, but we care for each other!"

The Demon realized that shooting at him wouldn't work, and conjured a sword. He charged at Lightning and swung, but the stallion was quick and flipped over him, he quickly threw his shield and knocked the little monster down.

"Our father is a brilliant King! King Sombra! Did you forget he kept you and cared?" The demon once again tried stabbing Lightning but missed.

"Of course not. But I'll never forget all the times I've been a called a mistake and disappointment either. Sombra maybe my father, I may be his son, but we aren't related in anyway. I'll fight for this world, the world I love! You, abomination, won't get to see the end of this day!"

Both of them had blades out and emerged, they had taken a few hits from each other, after a while, they stood glaring, panting and unable to fight.

"Sombra will kill you all... and I hope he makes you suffer."

Lightning walked over to the young pony and stared at him.

"Show me how dark your heart is, Lightning... go ahead and end me."

Lightning tossed his sword aside and shook his head.

"I won't. You lost. Now, you're gonna work with me. Killing isn't the answer...

The young pony only shook his head. Was he wrong the whole time?

"Y...you're right, Lightning. How could father be so ignorant? I surrender to you."

Lightning hugged the young pony, and slowly, he began breaking apart by glowing particles, his eyes closed and a tear down his cheek.

"Keep doing good, I will be watching." The young pony said before vanishing entirely.

Alone, Lightning felt lost. The darkness in his body was overcome with passion and feeling. He was truly normal. He could see that horrible night in his head. And closed his eyes.

"I will... I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, outside of his mind..

Silas shook Lightning and ran out of the room, the spell went horribly wrong.

"Lightning! We need help! Now!"

So very wrong.

Author Note: that's the end for this chapter, I admit, even I got confused by it, but tried to do better. Sorry if it doesn't look like it. The next chapter is the last one. If anyone has been reading, I hope you've been enjoying so far, if not, I'm sorry. I'll do better in the future.

I'll see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Loose ends

Lightning opened his eyes and looked around, his head hurt and his ears rung, but the explosion in the next room caught his attention quite easily. He stumbled to get up.

Stardust and Silas did the spell perfectly, but only her and Mac made it. Sadly her friends didn't.

Something was wrong with Mac. His eyes had a lifeless look.

"Stardust... why do you back... away from... me...?" Mac asked, he took very slow steps towards her.

Lightning made it and noticed the creature with Mac's body.

"Ah... the young one... have you come... to pay us back...?"

Lightning looked around and noticed a sword on the ground, it was ordinary silver.

"Good enough." Lightning grabbed it with magic and held it.

He noticed Stardust, she was normal once more.

"What happened?!" He yelled.

"It's them! They all came back to life, then they... but Mac..." Lightning took one good look at them.

He remembered one night, Luna was with him while he slept his final night, and spoke to him.

"Did you know that Souls usually go to heaven or... the other place after a while? It's really something... apparently they can't stick around forever. But if the soul is persistent, they can stay longer than needed.

Lightning shook his head.

"Their souls are long gone, Stardust. Yours has been traveling with us. But Mac? His is long gone. Only his husk is alive. He remembers the bad parts of us."

Stardust only backed away as he got closer.

"You went... with Silas... and not me!" He swung a hoof and missed.

Lightning got in front of Stardust and kept Mac away by shoving him to the ground.

"Silas, take Star and go get my mother. I know Luna will come."

Silas looked at Mac, then Lightning.

"Light, I can't j-"

"GO! That's an order!" Lightning smiled at him.

Silas smiled and left with Stardust, never imaging that he'd take an order from Lightning of all ponies.

"I'll be back, kid!"

Mac growled and let out a horrible screech. He looked at the candles and knocked them down, they fell on some old documents and created a ring of Fire. Him and Lightning were trapped.

"It's... my turn, kid..." Mac grabbed a metal candlestick and swung at Lightning, Lightning stumbled and cut him with the silver sword.

"GRRR!" The cut had left a horrible burn on his dark fur.

Lightning quickly dodged the next swing and the next, but the third landed and struck Lightning, the shock temporarily disabled his leg.

Lightning on the ground, holding his leg, he watched the metal candlestick slowly raise, then he noticed a rope on the ground, and used magic to trip Mac, then he used it to capture him, it worked.

Lightning sighed and started to stand. He began to put the Fire out. But he didn't notice Mac rolling into it to burn the rope off.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream made Lightning trip turning around, he was face to face with a stubborn zombie, but with a hunger for revenge. Parts of Mac were burnt off.

It felt like a horror movie come to life.

"Stop it, Mac! You won't get me! I may be young, but I'm plenty capable of stopping you!" Lightning yelled at him.

"You'll never stop me, Lightning. After I rid myself of you, I'll kill Silas, that traitor... and Stardust."

Lightning knew he wasn't going to stop him normally, he looked up and noticed a chandelier being held by a Bookcase, both could fall on Mac, those were his only chances.

"Ah!" Lightning gasped, a burning piece of lumber fell in front of him. But at the same time, he finally was able to move his leg. He turned around and was knocked to the ground by Mac. At the same time, he dropped his sword, it slid a bit away.

Lightning saw him coming closer, he truly was trapped. He couldn't even spread his wings without catching on fire.

"Any final words, boy?" Lightning felt his heart pound in fear. He began wondering if he really was the right pony for a job like this. Then he saw a small opening, if he bucked the sword right, maybe he could cause the bookshelf to take Mac down.

Lightning only bucked the sword and hoped for the best. He watched it disappear, then he heard a faint snap.

"Ha! That's all? Time t-"

CRUNCH! WHAM! BAM! WHAM!

It was silent. Lightning crawled over to the hole and saw he did it, he actually stopped Mac.

"Oh thank Celestia..."

He took a moment and caught his breath, he noticed the sword was broken.

Lightning felt a whoosh and spun around. He was face to face with the stallion.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. I couldn't control myself. Honestly, it's better this way... I had a heart illness... I wasnt going to live long... for quite some time, I had to fake a smile, it felt like someone kept squeezing it, each time it was a bit worse, that night was no different, but I want to ask you a favor. Will you please keep some of my knowledge regarding sword fighting? Some moves are truly one of a kind. It'll help, I'm sure. And please... tell Silas and Star I'm sorry." The spirit gave Lightning a necklace, and vanished with a smile.

"Now I can really Rest In Peace... keep an eye on those two..."

It was silent.

Lightning looked at the necklace and noticed it was in the shape of a thunderbolt.

"...sure, Mac... I'll help."

A couple minutes later...

"Lightning! Where are you?!" Luna called out. The moment she had heard of the issue, she wasted no time in rushing over.

"I'm over here!" Lightning waved. He was climbing up some rubble to try and get out.

"Where? I can't see you!" Luna looked around frantically. She felt a hoof on her back and looked behind her, there Lightning was, covered in a few bruises and smiling.

"I'm right here, mother. I'm ok." The two without another word gave each other a hug, she was horrified that he'd be hurt worse.

For a few minutes, Silas and Stardust watched. It was no secret. Luna really did care for Lightning, monster or not. She loved him as much any other parent could love a child.

"Mom... er, Luna... I know I'm not your son... but if you want, I'd happily be." Lightning looked up at her.

"...I'd like that very much." She hugged him once more. Repeating how grateful she was to have met him. She didn't care if it was such a short time or not.

The next day, in the afternoon, the wind was blowing a little, creating a peaceful day for everyone.

Stardust was alone in the Canterlot royal gardens. Soon, her and Silas were leaving for good to explore the world.

She sat against a tree and watched Equestria below. All she could hear was the wind breezing around everywhere.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She was alive once more. And she owed it to two stallions in her life. One was her demise, but in her heart and mind, he was considered special.

"Hello, Lightning... have you come to say goodbye?" She said without opening her eyes.

Lightning walked over to her, he was covered in a few bandages. It turns out the falling piece of lumber nearly broke his leg. And due to the hit that Mac gave him, he shouldn't be able to walk, the doctors were surprised it didn't break the leg, Mac had hit him pretty hard.

"Yeah... I did." He said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Lightning, you're hurt because of me... in less than two days you're awake and you've helped more than you could ever know. I owe you so many thanks..." she got up and looked at him.

"No, Stardust... I'm the one that did it years ago... if anything, I'd say we're hopefully equal." They both smiled.

"What do you think the world is like, Lightning? Do you think it'll be fun or dangerous?" She asked, turning to the view once again, Lightning walked over and stood next to her.

"I'll be honest... I can't say. I'd say learn to fight, Stardust. You'll need it if Silas is ever hurt. He can only do so much." Lightning said, not trying to bum her out, he was being honest as he could to help her.

Stardust once again sighed.

"...it's so odd... we've only met again and it feels like I've been your friend forever." Stardust said, feeling sad for some reason.

"Yeah... Stardust? Silas said you're an Oracle... what can you do?"

"I can take a small glimpse of the future, or sing and bless all around me." She tilted her head.

"I... I wanna see my future, I want to know... anything at all." He said, confidence in his eyes. He wasn't going to force her, but he was hoping she'd let him see something.

"Alright, Lightning, touch your horn to mine and close your eyes, you need to thin of fortune, family, or love. I'll let you see one of each."

Lightning closed his eyes and relaxed. It was dark, suddenly, he saw himself older, hugging Luna. It looked like they had truly loved their bond.

Stardust smiled. It was a sweet vision.

"Now for the next... fortune or love..."

Lightning kept his eyes closed and for a few seconds, saw a purple mare, smiling at him. Neither of them knew it was Twilight.

"Oh... that's so sweet... Lightning, you'll find true love in whoever that mare is. I just hope you find her. Now..." she felt a hoof at her cheek.

"I don't care about fame or fortune. I saw what I wanted to know. Thank you, Stardust." He smiled and stepped back.

Stardust smiled and sighed.

"Of course, Lightning. I know you and Luna will make a good mother and son. And as for the mare... good luck with her."

Lightning looked down for a moment. He shook his head and hugged Stardust.

"I'll miss you and Silas, Stardust... I hope you'll come visit." The expression caught her off guard, but, she slowly embraced the hug.

"Hey, you two, keep hugging and I'll have to pry you guys off each other." Silas walked over, looking clean and handsome. But he seemed nervous.

"Hello, Silas. Are you ok?" Stardust wondered. She watched him come closer, and he pulled a ring out of her Mane.

"Stardust, long before that night, we had bonded and hung out like no other, with you, I'm happy. I can't express it. But with you... I feel like the world can try its worst and I won't back down. I love you, Stardust, you make my heart race and my brain numb, your enchanting beauty is a wonder of the world itself."

Silas bowed and held up the ring.

"Stardust, will you marry me?" Stardust wasn't planning for this at all, with a hoof at her heart, she began tearing up and nodding fast.

"Yes, Silas, a million times, yes, I will marry you!" The two hugged and slowly went for a kiss.

Lightning smiled, he knew this was special to them and only began clapping.

"You guys are prefect for each other. I'm happy."

Silas walked over and patted Lightning on the head.

"Lightning, we're gonna stay a while until after our wedding. Will you be our ring bearer that day?" Silas asked, to her and Stardust, Lightning was no ordinary kid, he was the one who helped them be together again.

"Of course. Anything to help." Lightning noticed behind them the spirits of their friends were sitting there, clapping, but no one could see or hear them, except Lightning.

"You did good, kid." Hawk said with a smile.

Zack, Blaze, and Mac nodded. They smiled at Lightning.

"Lightning? What is it?" Silas asked, confused that he was staring behind them.

"Oh, it's... you won't believe me, but your friends are behind you..."

"How-" Silas and Stardust could see them. The spirits nodded.

"I'm happy for you guys. Please keep us in mind." Blaze said, trying not to cry.

Lightning left them alone, he had a few things to handle.

5 months later in the winter...

Lightning was late. Silas kept hoping he'd arrive already. He and Stardust were on a tight schedule. They had to leave the very next day.

"Come on, little buddy, where you?" He noticed that Lightning was acting strange that morning. He wondered where he could've gone.

Silas noticed that a couple of guards were at the door yelling. He decided to go and see.

It was just a couple of hooded ponies trying to get in, Silas sighed and headed back. Trouble was everywhere.

"Silas!" Lightning yelled, out of breath, he had run his legs off trying to be back in time.

"Light, where were you? You know we have a tight schedule to keep!" Lightning rudely nodded before he could finish.

"I know, I know, but I figured it out! I figured it out! Finally!"

Silas was confused.

"Uh... what do you mean? Figured what out?" Lightning pointed at the front doors, when she comes in, yell for the extras, you'll see! He was told. Lightning vanished to get ready.

A few minutes later...

Everything was set. Silas watched as his soon to be wife was walked down the aisle, a smile he couldn't get rid of was on his face.

He was forgetting something, though. Lightning reminded him with a nudge.

"Right, bring in the extras!"

The doors opened and the same hooded ponies walked in, 4 of them stood at the door. They took off the robes, leaving bride and groom shocked.

It was their friends, in the flesh. All Silas did was look at Lightning.

"How the... what did you do?"

"It was simple, Stardust read the wrong spell. And the fact that their spirits were still hanging around. I figured you guys would want to be back together again." Lightning smiled.

"You lovebirds gonna marry or what?" Mac asked, he nodded.

Stardust only smiled, her friends were all back... she looked at Silas and when it was time...

"I do."

And when Silas was asked...

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Silas lifted her veil and kissed Stardust, the room roared in applause. Shortly after, at the party, The 6 were with Lightning.

"Lightning, I can't thank you enough. Not only did you give me my life back, you gave me my friends back." Stardust said, wiping tears away.

"Thanks, Lightning. You truly are a one of a kind. But tomorrow we all leave to see the world. Sorry."

Lightning only smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok. I just hope to be great like you guys. Oh, Mac... um..." he tried to grab the necklace but was stopped.

"No, Lightning, please keep it for me. See, you already are great, maybe even better than us. You'll do a fine job keeping ponies safe. Stardust showed us the future for you... lets just say you're gonna be a great hero."

The rest of the night was spent partying.

In the morning... (ending)

Lightning saw the six off at Ponyville docks. He smiled at them.

"Goodbye, Lightning. Thank you for everything. We'll make sure to visit."

Lightning smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you, but your mother will give you my gift when your older. On your 17th birthday."

Lightning was about to ask what it was, but the boat began sailing away.

"Goodbye, Lightning! Thank you!" Lightning waved back and yelled back.

"See ya!" He watched until they were gone. The sound of the waves and wind were all he could hear.

"Come, Lightning, it's time to go home." Luna said, standing next to him.

"Alright... hey mom? What did they give you?" Luna only told him it was a surprise.

3 long years later, as Lightning grew, school studies and life made him forget what he had done and the friends he met. In the training grounds, he was daydreaming about Stardust's vision she had shown him. That was the only memory he had left of them.

"Lighting! Move!" Shining Armor ordered, and began events in motion...

To be continued in the next fanfic.

Author Note: and now, I get to one last time, redo a certain story. That's fine. I don't mind. But it'll include some things from this.

I wonder what people think, was the story good? Was it stupid? I'm open to hearing it.

Anyways, see you all again soon.


End file.
